


Fullmetal Gunslinger

by Zeebie



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeebie/pseuds/Zeebie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven-year-old Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye attempt a forbidden human transmutation to bring back Riza's father, only to suffer a devastating rebound. State Alchemist Edward Elric - recently returned from the front lines of Ishval - finds them.</p><p>A continuation of the last chapter of my Royai Week fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taboos and Things Unheard Of

**Author's Note:**

> Literally the only reason this exists it because I wanted to write a story featuring Riza as a robot with a gun arm and I had to think of a reason that would happen, and then I told my roommate the idea and she insisted that I write it. So uh, hope you enjoy.

"Riza, give me your finger."

She held it out quietly, not even flinching when he drew the knife across her skin. He nodded, and she allowed the blood to drip onto the pile of elements.

"Blood of his blood," Roy murmured. "It should bring his soul back, right?"

She looked at him, eyes wide. "Why are you asking me?"

He shook his head. "No, yeah, yeah okay. Sorry."

They faced the transmutation circle and the ingredients. Roy took a deep, shuddering breath, and then placed his hands on the circle.

The reaction was instantaneous. Riza stepped back, awed by the size of it, but Roy leaned in, grinning eagerly.

"We're gonna do it," he cried. Riza smiled too, and crouched behind him.

But then the energy flying from the circle changed; it turned dark and began to whirl faster, tendrils reaching out dangerously.

"What's wrong?" Riza yelled. The whirling energy was generating a fearsome wind.

"I don't know!" Roy yelled back, panic creeping into his voice. "I don't know!"

One of the tendrils snapped out, and Roy recoiled from the circle. The tendril grabbed Riza instead. It pulled her in, where the center of the energy had condensed into something too bright to look at.

"Roy!" she shrieked. "Help me!"

He lunged for her, but the arm he reached for was grabbed by another dark strand. He kept reaching, but the darkness began dissolving her arm. Riza was screaming still, and he joined her when he saw that her entire body was disintegrating.

"Riza!"

"Help me!" She was crying now, straining against the energy pulling her back.

Roy threw out his other arm to catch her, but she was too far gone. Something appeared behind her – a dark, heavy shape that suddenly opened into a door. He pushed forward, but the massive energy from the rebound threw him back. There was a sudden excruciating pain in his left eye, and he fell to his knees with his hands clutching his face. The last thing he saw out of his one eye were her two eyes, locked onto his with such a desperate hope. The door closed.

-

"Bring her back!" Roy screamed. "Bring her back!"

He looked around frantically. They had decided to use her father's work room, thinking that maybe trying to bring him back in a place where he spent much of his life would aid them. The room was filled with books and half full vials of explosive compounds, but on one wall there was a line of experimental robots that Roy had never been allowed to touch.

He dragged himself to his feet, clutching his bleeding head, and staggered to the nearest of the machines. It was heavy, but he managed to pull it down and back to the edge of the circle.

"Bring her back," he whimpered through gritted teeth. He took a bloodstained finger and drew a sigil inside the robot's chest cavity. "Bring her back."

He pressed his hands on the robot desperately.

The reaction began, and Roy felt the energy clawing at him again. "Fine!" he cried. "I don't care, take it, take anything, but bring her back!"

A tendril snaked around his right arm, and Roy began to scream.

-

Riza woke up petrified. She had been next to Roy, but then she was pulled away- but now here she was. Roy was slumped across her, blood flowing out of him from far too many places and far too fast. She sat up – she felt terrible, all of her joints were stiff – and tried to collect Roy in her arms. One hand settled around his shoulder, but the other hand… The other hand was not a hand. It was a gun. Riza looked hard at her arm, and saw that it was metal. But she did not give it much thought, because over her not-arm, she saw the transmutation circle. There was something in the middle of it, but whatever it was, it was not her father.

"Riza," Roy breathed.

She tore her attention away from the abomination. "What happened?" she choked. "This isn't right."

"No," Roy groaned, clutching his bleeding shoulder. "The rebound took your body, and I tried- I tried to get it back, Riza, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't. I put your soul in one of the- the robots-"

"How?" she cried.

"Equivalent exchange," he gasped.

"Equivalent-," she began, but then she remembered that he had been reaching for her with that missing arm. "You idiot!"

"I'm sorry," he said again, forcing a weak smile. Riza was about to scold him again, but he convulsed and then fell limp.

"Roy!" she cried. He did not respond.

She slid her gun arm beneath Roy's legs as best she could and stood. She was off balance, and the heavy clanking of her movements was disorienting. When she was fully on both feet, she was much too tall. The thing in the circle was still there, and from her height it was much easier to see. She fled the workroom, stumbling up the stairs in her new body. She crashed through the unlocked doors, until she collapsed to her knees outside the house.

"Please help!" she cried into the night air. "Please, he's hurt and I don't know what to do!"

-

Against all odds, someone came. He was a young military officer with blonde hair and striking golden eyes, and he came running up the road too fast to have just been a passer-by.

"What's happened here?" he asked brusquely, but not unkindly.

"Please," Riza begged, "he's hurt, I don't know what went wrong, but he's going to die if you don't help him!"

"Is this your house?" he asked.

"Yes," Riza said impatiently. She was about to complain again that they needed to do something now when the officer took Roy from her arms.

"Come on then. We need to get out of this rain, and he needs a bed."

Riza stood – she was taller than the officer – and followed him inside. She couldn't help but glance anxiously at the half-open door to the basement workroom as she walked past, but the officer started talking again.

"Where's the nearest bedroom?"

Riza pointed up the center stairs. "It's on the left, um, the second door."

"Do you keep the bandages near there?"

"No," she said.

"Then go get some, as many as you can, and then get a basin of water and some towels," he ordered, already walking up the stairs.

Riza did not answer, but turned and started for the storage room and the medical supplies therein. She found her strides longer as she walked, and was momentarily baffled when she saw the room from her new height. Even so, she found a large basin for water, and loaded the bandages and towels into it. Having a task to do soothed her nerves, so even when she brought the bandages and towels into the bedroom and saw Roy covered in his own blood, she was reasonably calm. She took the basin and filled it with water, and wondered as she brought it back if the officer had wanted it warm.

When she arrived for the last time with the water, the officer nodded his thanks and motioned for her to put it next to him. She did, and then backed away to stand at the wall, where she had a better view of Roy.


	2. Chapter 2

Roy woke to the smell of water and clean linen. He blinked, and then put his hand to his left eye, which had not blinked. There was bandage covering it, as well as most of the left side of his head. Thinking to find a mirror to see the damage, he began to sit up, but a splitting pain in his right shoulder stopped him. Sinking back into the pillows, he looked over to see that his right shoulder was, in fact, all that remained of his right arm. He grimaced as he remembered everything that had happened in the workroom. Then he did sit upright, pain in his shoulder be damned, because Riza was in danger.

"Whoa, hey there," someone said. Roy had to turn his head to completely see the man sitting by his bedside, wearing a military uniform and a braid in his blonde hair.

"Where is she?" Roy said, and was surprised to hear his voice come out normally.

"Your friend in the armor? Right over there," the man said, pointing.

Roy looked, and saw the robot huddled against the wall. He sighed, then, exhaling everything supporting him and lay back down.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I've caused a lot of trouble, haven't I?"

"I caused it too." Riza's voice sounded strange and hollow coming out of the machine. Roy closed his eye and turned his head away from her.

"So who are you?" he asked the officer.

"The one who bandaged you up, so a little gratitude would be appreciated," the man said, raising his eyebrow.

Roy ducked his head. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," the officer said. "I'm Major Edward Elric."

"What are you doing here? I mean, we're not exactly close to any military bases."

"You've been making a name for yourself, Roy Mustang," Major Elric said, allowing a bit of a smile into his voice. "The brilliant assistant to Bert Hawkeye, correcting his master's work – your name's gotten around. I came to investigate."

"You want to take him into the army," Riza said suddenly, bitterly.

"Not if he doesn't want to go," the major said smoothly. "But it's an option. State alchemists are afforded a lot of privileges, and a very handsome salary. Roy, you're a very talented alchemist already. You could do your country a lot of good as a state alchemist."

"My father said that state alchemists are the dogs of the military," Riza continued.

Major Elric smirked ruefully. "He was right, but that doesn't mean it's all bad. You have a lot of authority, and you get a pretty hefty research grant each year. State alchemists aren't regular soldiers."

"Are you a state alchemist?" Roy asked, shooting Riza a glance.

"I am, but I'm also a soldier," Elric said. He reached into his pocket and produced a silver pocket watch. "This is the badge of a state alchemist, that's given to you when you pass the exam. You also receive a second name related to your particular skills."

"So what's yours?"

Elric smiled a little, obviously proud. "I'm the Fullmetal alchemist."

Roy nodded, but did not continue the conversation. After several moments of silence, Elric stood.

"I'm going to make up a bed in the next room. I'll stay the night with you two, and in the morning we can see about getting you to a proper doctor," he said.

"Do you need any help?" Riza asked automatically, as she had always asked her father.

"I'll be fine, thank you," Elric said. He left the room and closed the door with a small click.

"Do you need a bed?" Roy asked as soon as the door was closed.

"I don't think so," Riza said slowly. "I don't… I'm not sleepy. I don't think I can sleep, even if I wanted to."

"Are you sure?"

"You were out for a long time," she said. "I tried."

"Okay."

Riza still sat on the floor, but with the major gone, she found herself more anxious to watch over Roy herself. She stood, trying to be quiet, but she clanked and creaked the whole way up. Roy was looking at her, and she could tell that he was trying not to stare.

"How do I look?" she joked weakly as she stepped to the bedside chair.

"Like a robot," he said simply.

"Ha ha." She tried to make a face at him, but nothing changed.

"Your eyes glow," Roy said after a second. "They're kind of reddish."

"Huh."

And then she was crying. She didn't know how she was doing it, lacking everything that should be producing the tears, but she was crying anyway, big heaving sobs from the gut of her soul. Roy tried to calm her down, but failed when he began to cry.

Vision unblurred by tears, Riza was able to see when he flinched and grabbed his shoulder after a particularly big sob. That, unfortunately, made her cry harder. They fed off each other like this for a while, until Roy quieted into an unhappy doze. Riza leaned on the bed and looked at him, so pale and gaunt. He had seemed so much stronger than her when he swore they could get her father back. And now there he was, and she – well, she was a robot. She supposed she would have to spend a while figuring out how to work herself, especially with a gun for a left hand.

But her thoughts were interrupted. Roy wasn't asleep, and he clenched his remaining hand tightly around the sheets.

"Riza, I promise you that I'll do everything I can to get you your body back," he whispered.

"And yours," she replied, and almost laughed to see the startled look he wore. "Did you think I'd let you go sacrifice yourself for me again? We're in this together. I'll get your body back too."

-

The next morning, Major Elric brought a tray of food up for the two children. They were grateful and in better spirits than in the night; the bright sunlight streaming through the bedroom windows made sure of that. They did, however, fall subdued when they saw the look on the major's face.

"I went into the basement last night," he said. The kids looked at each other guiltily. "Human transmutation is forbidden," he continued. "I don't think I have to explain why, now."

"No sir," Roy mumbled. Riza hung her head.

"Do you mind if I ask who it was?" Elric pressed.

"My dad," Riza said tonelessly.

Elric crossed to her side and put his hand on her shoulder. "I understand. My father left when I was very young, and my mother died a few years later."

"Did you-"

"No," Elric said sharply. "But I almost did. My brother and I were desperate, but no. Not that desperate."

"Will you arrest us?" Roy asked.

"No," Elric said. "You're just kids, and you know better. But you can never tell anyone that you did this. Not everyone is as understanding as I am."

It sounded like a threat, but it was certainly true.

"Are you gonna blackmail us?" Roy asked, Master Hawkeye's distrust of the military kicking in.

Elric chuckled bitterly. "No, kid. I'm not that kind of a man. You'll have to trust me on that." He looked down at Riza, whose plate of food was untouched. "Go on, eat. You'll need your strength."

"I'm not hungry," she said.

"Even so, you should-"

"No, I'm not hungry. I can't be hungry," Riza insisted. When he looked like he was going to protest, she grabbed the tiny handle she had discovered in the front of her chest casing and pulled open the panel. "I'm not human anymore. I'm not hungry."

Elric stared in shock, but Roy managed a tight smile.

"That's my doing, sir. The rebound took her body, but I sealed her soul to a prototype robot in the workroom. You can see the sigil in the back, there."

"This is- you did this?"

Roy nodded.

"After the rebound got your arm and your eye?"

"No sir, the rebound only took my eye. I lost the arm bringing her back," Roy said.

"I'll be damned," Elric muttered. "You really are something else, boy."

The conversation died as Riza closed herself back up, but there was still business to attend to.

"Now, I have a friend in Central who's an automail mechanic," Elric said after Roy ate some of his breakfast. "You don't have to do it, but she could give you a new arm."


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, the Hawkeye manor stood deserted. Major Elric had buried the monstrosity behind the house, and the children had packed up their essentials. They took a tense train ride into Central, and pretty soon were in front of a narrow shop called Rockbell Automail and Medicine.

"Winry, I've brought customers!" Major Elric called as he stepped through the door.

"Ed?" a woman yelled from somewhere within the shop. "Is that you? Why do you never call before you come over?"

The woman emerged from a back room, wiping a greasy wrench with a cloth that did not seem to be doing much good. She was strongly built, corded muscle wrapping around her arms and shoulders. She wore a black crop top and a jumpsuit rolled down around her waist, and her blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. She was covered in machine oil and sweat.

"You look like you've been having fun," Elric said wryly.

"I just got a new model," she said, eyes fairly lighting up with excitement. "But who are your friends?"

"This is Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye. Roy, Riza, this is Winry Rockbell."

"Pleased to meet you," Winry said, extending her hand to Roy first. He shrank back, covering the loose sleeve that hung from his right shoulder. Winry pulled her hand back with a tight smile. "I apologize." She turned and looked up at Riza, who was able to shake hands.

"Are you his guardian?" Winry asked.

"What? No, I'm, we're the same age," Riza stammered.

Winry looked to the major, raising her eyebrows. He shook his head, and so Winry returned her focus to the extraordinary children in front of her. "Well then, how about you come in and make yourselves comfortable, and I'll get Mr. Self Important State Alchemist out of your hair."

"Hey!"

"So?" Winry said as soon as she pulled Ed into the kitchen.

"So what?"

"You know so what," she said, frowning at him. "What happened to those two? I thought you were going out looking for a skilled alchemist to recruit, not a kid."

Ed rubbed his head before answering. "The boy's a talented alchemist; the rumors were about him. He tried a human transmutation on Bert Hawkeye, and when the girl got caught in the rebound, he brought her soul back and sealed it to that mechanical thing."

"Are you serious?" Winry released Ed's lapel. "He can't be more than ten."

"Eleven, actually," Ed said. "They both are."

Winry gave a low whistle. "So is Mustang gonna get automail, then?"

"I don't know, but I did tell him it's an option."

"So why'd you bring them to me?" Winry asked.

"Al's out of town, researching something in East City. I would have had them stay with him, otherwise-"

"Oh, so you call your brother to see if he's home but not me. I see how it is."

"Winry! Come on, I knew you'd be here. You have customers to think about."

She grinned and punched Ed's shoulder. "I'm messing with you. It's fine, they can help me out around the shop."

"Thanks Winry, you're the best."

"I know, I know," she said. The grin faded from her face. "So how are you doing? Is the leg working properly."

Ed waved one hand carelessly. "I'm fine. Deal with the kids first; I can wait."

Winry sighed heavily. "Fine. If you say so."

-

Winry returned with a simple meal for Roy, who had settled into an overstuffed sofa in the waiting room. Riza sat next to him, managing to be tentative despite her size and lack of facial muscles.

"So," Winry said brightly. "Have either of you two been to Central before?"

Riza shook her head.

"I've been," Roy said. "My aunt lives here."

"Really? Why didn't Ed take you straight to her, then?" Winry asked.

"I uh, I forgot to tell him," Roy said, staring at his feet.

Winry watched him for a few seconds and decided not to ask. She sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Look, I was trying to make you guys comfortable, but we can just talk about the elephant in the room now if you'd like," she said, grinning sheepishly.

"Which elephant?" Roy said wryly.

"Your arm," Winry said. "There's nothing I can do about your eye, but I can make you an automail arm if you want it." When Roy didn't answer, she continued. "You don't have to decide right away, but I just want you to know that you have that option."

"I know," he said. "Major Elric told me before we came here. I think- yes, I'll get a new arm." He looked up and met Winry's eyes squarely. "Please Ms. Rockbell, can you do that?"

Winry smiled broadly. "Absolutely."

-

After a discussion about preliminary arm measurements and price estimates, the rest of the evening passed more comfortably. Winry went upstairs to set up beds for her guests, and they retired gratefully. Riza, however, still couldn't find sleep, and lay awake, listening to the chatter of a big city night. Eventually, she realized that she was hearing actual chatter. Chatter, and the clinking of metal parts that could only be automail. She glanced at the clock; it was very late.

As quietly as she could, Riza snuck out of her room and down the hallway to the stairs. From there, it was much easier to hear, and she settled down to listen.

"Ed, you should have let me look at you sooner." Winry sounded exasperated; not quite energetic enough to be truly annoyed, but she was not pleased.

"I didn't want to worry you," the major said. "I've given you enough to think about, and it's really not so bad."

"Not so bad? Not so bad? Your automail is cutting off your circulation and you say it's not so bad?"

"Winry, quiet!"

"Don't you tell me to be quiet Edward Elric," she scolded, but in a whisper. "You just sit still and let me take a look at you."

There was a pause, punctuated by metallic creaks and occasional murmurs.

"Damnit Ed," Winry sighed. "You're too old to-"

"Hey now, I'm only 26, you know."

"I don't mean you're old old, but your body's stopped growing, and it's hard for you to adjust to having metal parts. You have to be careful."

"I am careful! It's just…" he trailed off, unable to come up with a good excuse.

Winry sighed, and Riza could imagine her shaking her head. "I don't know what the top brass thinks you should be doing after everything you did, but you were supposed to take three years for full recovery. It's only been a year and a half."

"I know how long it's been, and I'm fine. I just caught a blow wrong-"

"Oh, so you've been fighting! Fighting on new automail, that's just great-"

"Winry, please. I can't just drop out of everything because of a few- grah!"

"Sorry, one of the nerves wasn't connected properly," Winry said, almost smugly.

"Geez, would you warn me next time?"

"There shouldn't be a next time, Ed. You tell them that you're off the front lines, doctor's orders."

"But I can't-"

"You will tell them, or I will tell them for you," Winry threatened. "I was in Ishval with you; they know I'm a skilled doctor."

There was another silence, this one heavy and motionless.

"Can we… not talk about this?" the major said slowly. "Please, just tune me up."

"Yeah, alright. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'll try to be more careful."

"Good."

Riza had heard too much. She crept gingerly back to her room, flinching as she clanked with each step.

Ed and Winry paused, every nerve buzzing, at the sounds floating down the stairs. After a second, Winry sighed.

"Damn. She probably heard all that, didn't she?"

Ed slumped. "Probably."


End file.
